Kuroko No Christmas
by Chaikia
Summary: It's been the same every year, Kuroko's always alone every Christmas and looks like this year is no exception. It's quite lonely but he can manage. But what if, he's light will save him once again, and on the day of Christmas, he receives his greatest gift ever? Maybe, this christmas is different than any other he had...Sorry that it's late but I hope you will like it!


**First of all before we start, I just want to say…..**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL! AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
**

**There! I know this fic is quite late since our Christmas break started this 20****th**** and I was busy since I celebrated my birthday on the 23****rd****! By the way, Happy birthday to myself!**

**Hehehe! Well, I hope you will enjoy this story since it is my first Christmas fic to make eversince I joined, since you know, I went for a very long Hiatus for two years to focus on studying. **

**Enough of that, well, I hope everyone here had a wonderful and Christmas! Again, Belated Merry Christmas to you all and Happy 2014!**

**On with the story~!**

* * *

~.~

KUROKO'S CHRISTMAS DAY

~.~

* * *

"Okay class, for your holiday homeworks do pages—"

Kagami stretched out his arms and let out a long, loud yawn "U-Ugh…." He wiped the tears that welled up from his eyes when he yawned

Kuroko glanced at him "That's a pretty loud one Kagami-kun"

Kagami shot his head back "I'm still sleepy you know!" he hissed "And besides, I'm still sore all over my body!" he groaned massaging his shoulder and bending his head from left to right before he shrugged "Probably because of Winter Cup" he said

Kuroko let out a smile and looked down "Well, Kagami-kun did his best. You were really amazing in every match….." he said red dusting his cheeks

Kagami blinked and looked away as he can feel his face getting warm "B-Baka…I-I just did my best that's all" he said wearing an embarrassed face but deep inside, he was smiling

Kuroko just continued smiling and shook his head "I'm really glad that I met you…Kagami-kun" he mumbled only for Kagami to hear who exploded in million shades of red

"Y-You-!" he blinked when he saw that Kuroko was nowhere "Eh?" he blinked and just shrugged scratching his head "Must have gone into the bathroom…."

Kuroko who was walking on the hallways, is cupping his mouth while he blushes "Kagami-kun…." He mumbled before he came into a realization "Now that I remember, it's Christmas today….I wonder how will I spend it this time…" he mumbled sadly

* * *

~.~

Kuroko entered the classroom after going to the CR and sat on his chair and listened to his teacher quietly.

"Okay, that's all for today class. As you all know, classes today will be cut early since it's Christmas today for you to prepare for Christmas Eve. Oh, and also your Christmas Break will start today, the classes will resume on January 13" he paused

The whole class roared in glee and they all laughed merrily and happily, some high-fived each other and some clapped very loudly and pumped their fist. Kagami raised his pumped fist "Alright!" he laughed "Now, I don't have to wake up early for school and I can play Basketball all I want!" he roared

"Kagami-kun, not too loud" Kuroko said

Kagami looked back and moved his body and accidentally placed his hand over Kuroko's who was placed over the table

Kuroko's eyes widen "E-Eh?"

"Hear that Kuroko?! We have a long vacation!" he laughed happily

Kuroko can't help but smile "Yes" he nodded "You're pretty happy, Kagami-kun"

"You bet I am! Haha! Who wouldn't be?" he let out a laugh again

Kuroko just chuckled "Geez, Kagami-kun…." He mumbled staring at Kagami who was grinning from ear to ear. Suddenly, his heart skip a beat

BA-THUMP….BA-THUMP

Kuroko blinked "Eh?..."

BA-THUMP…..BA-THUMP….BA-THUMP

"_What is this?..." _he said in his mind as he stared

Then Kagami noticed that Kuroko was silent and stopped when he realized something, he looked down and saw that his hand was over Kuroko's, he blinked and blinked again before he quickly moved his hand way from Kuroko "S-Sorry 'bout that!" he said scratching his cheek "I kinda got overwhelmed"

Kuroko shook his head "Please do not worry, it's okay since it's really nice seeing you getting excited like a kid" he said

Kagami raised a brow "Why is that?"

"Well…." Kuroko looked to the side and smiled softly "These past few months, we've been filled nothing but tension so I guess….I'm kind of happy seeing all of our teammates carefree, laughing and happy" he said as he looked at Kagami and smiled genuinely "I guess the same goes to me" he said

Kagami's eyes widen before they soften "Yeah, you're starting to smile even more now…..your smile….it's beautiful….." he mumbled

"Eh?" Kuroko's eyes widen as his face turned red

Kagami slapped his hand on his mouth and started at each other _"Shit…W-What did I just said?."_ He thought

He and Kuroko stared at each other and Kuroko was the one to look away first "T-Thank you…"

Kagami also nodded "Y-Yeah…."

Their teacher smiled "Are you all done talking?" he asked

"HAI!" they all replied stopping what they were doing and looking towards their teacher again, the classroom turned silent again.

"Well, not much too say…..Oh—wait! Do your homeworks and no complains, for the persons who will not complete or submit their homework…detention!"

Every groaned and grumbled loudly, whining their protests

Their Teacher cleared his mouth loudly to silence the students "Okay, that's all I got to say." He smiled "Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you all! Enjoy your holidays and be good ! This is all you've been waiting for, class dismissed!"

Everyone roared once again before they all stand up

"Bow!" they all bowed

"Greet!"

"THANK YOU FOR TEACHING US TODAY SENSEI! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!" they all said before they erupted into roars of cheers once again

Kuroko brought up his bag to his desk and started putting his things back. Kagami slung his bag over his shoulder and walked faced Kuroko "Naa, Kuroko?"

"Yes?"

"How will you celebrate Christmas later?" he asked

Kuroko finished and zipped his bag closed "Hmm…..I guess I'll eat with my family and Nigou" he said

Kagami sweat dropped "That's all?" he asked in disbelief

Kuroko nodded "Hai"

"So plain!"

Kuroko raised a brow "How about you Kagami-kun? What are your plans?"

Kagami put a hand in his pocket "I'll probably just buy a lot of food on the way home and chat with my Old man and Mom" he said

Kuroko blinked "That's….kinda lonely"

"S-Shut it!" Kagami said embarrassingly before he walked out and glanced towards Kuroko "Hurry up or I'll leave you" he said

Kuroko smiled "Hai!" he said walking and following Kagami

They walked until they reached the front gates and stopped once they got outside

"I guess I'll see you around Kuroko" Kagami said looking at Kuroko and sounding a bit sad

Kuroko nodded "Hai, but I'll be sending you text messages then" he said

Kagami grinned "That'll be great" he said

Then they turned silent

"Merry Christmas Kagami-kun"

"Merry Christmas too, Kuroko"

"Oh! And Happy New Year too"

"Same here"

Then they laughed

"If you're going to greet, say it all in one sentence" he laughed

Kuroko chuckled "Hai, you're right" he said

Then Kuroko bowed "See you, Kagami-kun" Kuroko said before he turned and walked away

"Yeah, catch you around" Kagami said staring at Kuroko's back a little longer and started walking away also.

Kuroko looked back towards Kagami and turned sad before he sighed deeply

* * *

~.~

Kuroko was currently inside a store with Christmas Decorations. It has all sorts of items and jolly music filled the background.

Kuroko looked down at his basket "Hmmmm…I already got something for Captain, this is for Coach, for Izuki-senpai and this is for Kiyoshi-senpai…I already got something for Furihata-kun and Koganei-senpai. I'm missing a lot….I really don't remember the others…it must be terrible of me to forgot"

"Yup, and you forgot five persons. Tsuchida, Mitobe, Fukuda, Kawahara and surprisingly, Kagami" a voice said

Kuroko blinked and was startled a little. He looked back and saw Izuki smiling at him "Izuki-senpai"

Izuki smiled and nodded "Yo—oh! Merry Christmas!" he greeted

Kuroko bowed "Thank you and Merry Christmas too" he said before he frowned and went back to thinking and sighed "How can I forgot Kagami-kun of all people?..."

Izuki patted his shoulder "Don't worry, what's important is that you will give him a present" he said

"Oh, what are you doing here Izuki-senpai?" Kuroko asked

"Me? Well, I was looking for a gift to Kiyoshi since he will be spending Christmas later in my house, he said that he will brought over his grandparents also, and since there's a lot of things that he likes, I don't know what can I give him that is something….unique…..so I'm kind of having a hard time" he said sighing

"Really? You and Kiyoshi-senpai are really going strong huh? Eversince you two become a couple after the Winter Cup" he said

Izuki just blushed and waved his hand "G-Geez, can't lovers spend Christmas together?"

Kuroko just smiled and nodded "Well then, what do you plan on giving Kiyoshi-senpai?"

"I was planning of giving him a shirt, but I already gave him one last year and on his birthday. I was also thinking of giving him a coffee mug, but it will make him feel old. I was also planning of giving him food but…he likes many foods and I don't know what his favorite is" he let out a very deep sigh

Kuroko sweat dropped "That's…..quite hard"

"I know right?" Izuki groaned "What about you Kuroko? What are you planning to give Kagami?"

Kuroko looked around the store "Unlike Izuki-senpai, I have lots of ideas but I really don't know what I will choose" he sighed

"Seriously?! Mind giving me an advice on what to give to Kiyoshi?" he asked

"Hmmm….." Kuroko think for a while and looked at Izuki "Senpai, how about giving Kiyoshi-senpai a kiss"

"WHAT?!" Izuki jaw dropped as he quickly turned red "W-What?..." he looked at Kuroko in shock "You're kidding right?"

Kuroko shook his head a bit "I'm actually serious"

"Right, you're always like that….." he mumbled

"You see, Kiyoshi-senpai once told me that it's kinda lonely how he can't kiss and touch you"

Izuki's eyes widen "Eh?"

"He also said that even though he wanted to, he can't since he's afraid that you're not yet ready and might hate him. I asked him why can't he ask you and he said "I'm too embarrassed myself to ask that….." he said

"….." Izuki was silent before his lips formed a thin line "That idiot, so that's why he's been acting a bit weird sometimes…"

Kuroko tilted his head "Like what?"

"For example at practice. We won the other day right? Kiyoshi would always put his arm around me, but I noticed how he tightened his grip for a moment and like he was clenching his teeth, I thought his legs we're the problem but he just us and excuse that he was just happy…Now that I mentioned it, that's the last practice game we will have with Kiyoshi right?..." he mumbled sadly

Kuroko was silent and also wore a sad face "Hai….he will be having his surgery next week right?" he asked

Izuki nodded "Yeah…" then they both turned silent

But eventually, Izuki lightened up and smiled "It's no use thinking about that now, it's Christmas so let's enjoy ourselves, plus we will be having a practice after Christmas so we can still see him" he said

Kuroko nodded and lightened up also "You will be there right Izuki-senpai? When he will have his surgery?"

"Oh….uhh yeah, me and Hyuga with Riko. We will….be there" he said before he laughed a fake one "Why am I turning gloomy all of a sudden?" he asked himself to the brink of tears

Kuroko looked at Izuki with worried eyes "I'm sorry senpai"

Tears fell down from Izuki's eyes as he sniffed "Don't worry about it…..I guess I need to face this, I won't be playing with Kiyoshi anymore…I will miss him" he wiped his tears away

"But, even though he will not be training, he will be there to watch us and support us right? So please do not cry anymore" he said rubbing Izuki's back

"You're right…." Izuki sniffed before he wiped all his tears and pumped his fist "Yosh! Fight! Be strong for Kiyoshi!" he said before he looked at Kuroko with pure determination "Alright Kuroko, I guess I'll be following your advice! I'll kiss him as a gift!"

Kuroko's eyes widen "Really?"

Izuki nodded "You bet!"

"Oh, please remember not to get too intense or it might go deeper" he said

Izuki blinked in question "What do you mean?"

"Well, you might end up doing adult things" he said

Izuki's eyes widen as he blushed "T-T-T-That's-! Kuroko! What makes you say that?!"

"Oh, I read about those from novels" he said

The eagle eyed point guard just sweat dropped "Y-You're reading mature things?"

"Oh, it's just happened that the book I picked was accidentally rated M and I cannot turn back anymore since I already started it and the story was brilliant as well" he said

Izuki just sighed and placed his arms over Kuroko's shoulders "Nevermind that! As thanks, I will help you find gifts for the others!" he smiled

Kuroko's eyes sparkled as he smiled and nodded "Thank you, that will be a great help"

"Yeah, now, let's go over there! Let's start with…."

* * *

~.~

Izuki and Kuroko walked out of the store, with Kuroko carrying a big plastic bag filled with gifts

"Phew, maybe you should've wrapped the gifts at home Kuroko, the line went very long and they even had to make two people do it" Izuki laughed

Kuroko just chuckled "Well, I'm not ashamed since I bought many items and some of them are expensive like the personalized ones and the high quality ones, so they should really give me the best service and deal with it" he said very bluntly

"Straight forward as ever are we? Good thing that most of them are high school girls. It's a good thing that I can use both my looks and puns to distract them" he grinned

"Hai, but they quickly run away because of your puns"

Then they both laugh and stopped at the end of the roadside

"Well, I guess this should be my way then Kuroko" Izuki said

Kuroko nodded before he dug in his plastic bag and pulled out two wrapped gifts "This is for you senpai" he smiled handing the gift to Izuki who was quite surprised

"For me? I though you would give it when we will practice?" he asked

The bluenette just shook his head "Well, since you're here and you really helped me very much, I might as well give it to you as…..a reward?"

"Hehe, Thanks for this!" he grinned

Kuroko also smiled back "It's a simple gift but I hope you will like it. Oh, and this is for Kiyoshi-senpai" he said handing the other gift to Izuki "Please send him my regards" he said

"Ah, I will"

"Merry Christmas" Kuroko bowed

"Oh? Merry Christmas too!" Izuki said patting Kuroko's back before he started walking away "Thanks again for the gifts Kuroko!" he said waving good bye

Kuroko waved his hands and stopped when Izuki was already gone, he turned around and started walking away also.

* * *

~.~

Kuroko soon arrived back to his home he pulled the door open and noticed that it was locked "Eh? It's locked?" he mumbled before he took his house key from his bag and opened the door

"I'm back" he mumbled "No one's here?..." he started taking his shoes off, his scarf and coat

"Arf!" Nigou barked as he ran towards Kuroko and pounced over him "Arf! Arf!" he barked and wagged his tail happily

Kuroko smiled "I'm back Nigou" he said before Nigou turned sad and whimpered sadly before he ran off again

"Eh?" Kuroko blinked and followed Nigou "What's wrong?"

He followed Nigou until they reached the Kitchen.

"Nigou?"

Nigou jumped over the chair and stepped over the table. He stopped pointing his nose towards a letter that was placed on the middle of the table with a label "To Tetsuya" .

"What is this?" he asked walking towards it and picking it up

He looked at Nigou who was sad and wiggling his tail rather unenthusiastically. He hesitated on reading the letter since he already know what is in it. But, he opened the letter and read it

_Dear Tetsuya,_

_ We're very sorry that we can't spend Christmas with you again this year. Our work's been assigned to Kyoto on the last minute and we and Papa don't have a choice but to take it since we will earn big from it. Don't worry, Mama will make it up to you when we get back but…I'm very sorry…..believe, we tried to refuse since we know that you will be alone again. You know how much we love you right? So please forgive us. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year_

_ Love,_

_ Mama and Papa_

_P.S: You're grandma went back to visit your Grandpa's grave_. _And try to spend Christmas with your friends so that you won't be alone._

Kuroko finished reading and brought his hands down and sat down on the chair, staring at the letter with shadowed eyes "Again huh?..." he mumbled

Nigou walked towards his owner and nuzzled his nose on Kuroko's wrist, trying to comfort him but received nothing in response.

"Just as I thought, maybe I should've come with Izuki-senpai earlier or with Kagami-kun….." he said before he stood up and looked at Nigou and forced a smile "Nigou, wait here. I'll just go get change" he said before he walked away

* * *

~.~

Kuroko was currently sitting on the sofa in the living room with Nigou resting beside him. The TV was on but was muted. He stared at his phone "I wonder who should I call first?..." he mumbled before he sighed out in frustration "I really hate being the one to ask out" he mumbled before he clicked one contact and it says "Kise-kun"

The phone rang for a while before Kuroko heard a click "Hello Ki—"

"_WAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Kurokocchi! Merry Christmas~! I'm so happy~! You called me after what? A millennium?!"_

Kuroko had to put his phone away to prevent his ear from bleeding because of Kise's annoying and loud voice. He just chuckled and put back his phone "Merry Christmas Kise-kun"

"_Thank you Kurokocchi. But seriously, how can I be of service Kurokocchi? It's very rare for you to call me"_

"Well…..Are you busy right now?" the bluenette asked

Then he heard Kise groan _"Actually yes, you see, I am currently on a pictorial and do you know Kurokocchi? They just told me about this afternoon! Ugh! And I even planned visiting you and spending Christmas!"_

"_I guess, Kise-kun is a not available"_ Kuroko sighed in disappointment"I-I see…."

"…_..Kurokocchi? Why? Is there a problem?" _

Kuroko shook his head and looked up to the ceiling "Nothing, I just want to know if you're free for Christmas since I'm just alone here with Nigou"

"_EHH?! I'm actually happy that you thought of me Kurokocchi,, but why are you alone?! Where's you mom, dad and grandma?!"_

"My Mom and Dad is as usual, getting assigned to a different place for their work"

"_I see…so it's like that again huh?...Tch! I'm really sorry Kurokocchi! I'd like to take your offer but even if I ask them to let me go, they will not! And it's a pain dealing with them right now" _Kise said as Kuroko heard him sighing dejectedly

Kuroko smiled "No, it's okay. I'm glad that Kise-kun is working hard"

"_I'm really sorry Kurokocchi! Grrr! Aah—Mou! I hate this! Don't worry Kurokocchi, I'll make it up to you I think by tomorrow. I'll try to make my work quick—"_

"Oh, you don't have to do that Kise-kun. I don't want you to exert yourself for me. Just take care of yourself and I'll be happy"

"_Are you sure Kurokocchi?"_

"Hai"

" _Haha,You really sound like a mother Kurokocchi. But….thanks I'll do that_"

"Unn, make sure to do your best okay?"

"_Geez, you really got the right timing Kurokocchi, the photographer is complaining that I was not myself today and I can't make good shot, but you know I'm fired up! Thank you Kurokocchi! Oh and—"_

"Oi Kise! It's Break times over!"

"—_Gwaaugh! How mean~! I want to talk to Kurokocchi more!" _Kise whined

Kuroko just let out a chuckle at his former teammates childish personality "You need to go now Kise-kun. Good luck"

"Yeah, I'll do my best Kurokocchi! Bye! Oh—Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!"

"Merry Christmas too"

"Oh, try to call the others to now if they're free. If not, call Kagamicchi"

"I will" Kuroko nodded

"Well then—" Kise he hung up

Kuroko hung his cell down and leaned backwards to his sofa and sighed "Maybe I should plan on who to call next" he said as he brought his cell up and went to his contact list

"Akashi-kun? No, he might be busy and Kyoto's far away. Murasakibara-kun? No, he's always spending time with his family. Midorima-kun?,,,,,,,,," Kuroko frowned "He might turn me down the second I ask so No" he sighed "Aomine-kun?...Maybe" he said pressing Aomine's number

It rung for awhile then he heard a click and heard a very noisy background

"_Hello? Who is this?"_ Momoi's voice came asking instead of Aomine

Kuroko's eyes slightly widened "Momoi-san? Where's Aomine-kun?"

"_TETSU-KUN~! Omigosh! I'm so glad you called!—Oh? Aomine-kun? Well, he's currently singing right now with Wakamatsu-kun or short, they're having a showdown. Here, listen to this—"_

"Eh?" Kuroko blinked

"_Wooooooh~! Go Aomine!"_

"_OI! Don't cheer him up! Cheer me instead! Right? Sakurai!"_

"_A-Ahh! Sumimasen Wakamasu-san!"_

_dare ga koyou to ore wa tomerare nai _

_dare to koyou ga ore ni wa tsuyou shinai _

"_Aomine you-! Here I go!"_

_kore ga genjitsu ja sonna doryoku mo muda daro _

_muki ni naru hou ga douka shiteru ze It's my game_

"_Nee?"_ Momoi said

Kuroko just chuckled "Hai, I can hear it. It's nice to hear that Aomine-kun's living up" he said

Momoi giggled _"Yup, and he's been attending practice lately and you know…..he's been also smiling like he's back to normal….."_ she said reminiscing

Kuroko smiled nostalgically "That's good to hear"

"_By the way, why did you called Tetsu-kun?"_

"Oh….I just want to ask if you want to spend time with me, but it seems you're at a Christmas Party so nevermind"

"_Umm…Oh—by the way, Merry Christmas Tetsu-kun~!"_

"Merry Christmas too"

"_Uhh about that…sorry Tetsu-kun, but yeah, we're in a Christmas Party. I tried to escape but Imayoshi-san wouldn't let me go. Aomine-kun also, he said that it's a drag but look at him, he's having fun. I'm very sorry Tetsu-kun….." _Momoi said sadly

Sensing the sad tone of er vouce Kuroko decided to brush it off "Oh no, it's okay. I was just asking"

"_Why Tetsu-kun? Wait—Are you alone again?!"_

Kuroko nodded hesitantly "Uh yeah, I am…"

"_Again?! UGH! I really wish they would let me so that at least I can spend time with you but after this, I have dinner with my parents so…..I'm really sorry!_" she said

"No, it's okay really, Momoi-san"

"_Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Tetsu-kun~! Tetsu-kun~~! WAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

Kuroko distanced his cell away from him and sweat dropped "M-Momoi-san"

"_Oi Satsuki! Why are you so noisy there?!"_

"_Ah? Oh?!"_

Then he heard shifting sounds like the phone was stolen away

"_Hello? Who's this?"_ Aomine's voice asked

Kuroko blinked in surprise "Oh, Aomine-kun"

"_Tetsu! Why did you called? Merry Christmas to you by the way"_

Kuroko smiled "Merry Christmas too"

"_So, why did you called?—It can't be, again?"_

This made Kuroko chuckle in pity for himself "Hai, it's as you guessed" he sighed "I'm alone again this Christmas. Mom and Dad's at work again….."

"…_..Oh, I see…I'll try to convince them to let me go wait a sec"_

Kuroko's eyes widened as he tensed and hope filled him but….

"_TCH! Yeah, Yeah I got it! Hello Tetsu? Sorry, they really don't want to let us go! Damn it….Sorry Tetsu, really….Don't worry, I'll make it up to you somehow"_

Kuroko's eyes shadowed again "N-No, it's okay. Just enjoy yourself there"

"_Yeah, I'm really sorry…..Why don't you call others?_ "

"I-I'll try"

"…_...Are you sure you're gonna be okay?"_

"Y-Yeah, it's always like this so I'm used to it"

"_Did you already called the others?"_

"Only Kise-kun…"

"'_I see…damn, this is so hard…..Well, I know you Tetsu, even if I said you go call the others you still won't right? Since you might be thinking that they have their own business right?"_

Kuroko gapped and was completely speechless "…"

"_You see? So if I were you, why don't you try contacting that Bakagami?"_

"B-But….I don't want to bother him…."

Then he heard Aomine sigh _"Then, go watch a movie then, go out so that you won't be alone"_

Kuroko just smiled "How come you're worrying for me?"

"_Well heck, who would want to be alone on Christmas?"_

The bluenette just laughed "…Thank you Aomine-kun, I'll just do that"

"_Yeah…..well. Merry Christmas Tetsu_"

"Un, Merry Christmas too Aomine-kun"

"_I'll hung up now okay?"_

"Yes"

"_Bye"_

"Bye"

Then Aomine hung up and Kuroko put down his phone and closed it before putting back inside his pocket. He smiled towards Nigou and patted his head "Nigou, should we go out?"

"Arf!" Nigou brightened as he breathed excitedly

Kuroko chuckled and stood up "Then let's go"

Kuroko walked towards the house's entrance and put on his light brown trench coat and blue scarf. He bent down and spread his arms "Come Nigou" he smiled as Nigou run and jumped on him

Nigou licked his cheek as he stood up walked towards the door

"Hehehe, Let's go now" he said before he went out and locked the door. He started walking away "I wonder what should we do Nigou?..."

"Arf!"

"Hehe! Of course you wouldn't know" he chuckled but his eyes still filled with sadness

* * *

~.~

Kagami twitched and let out a sound of irritation as he walked out of his apartment "Damn, why did I forgot Maji Burgers? Of all the things why that?!" he said "I even promised to myself that I will double the amount of burgers that I always order"

He continued walking until he reached Maji Burger. He let out a grin as walked inside "Finally!" he said walking towards the counter

The lady bowed down "Good Evening and Merry Christmas sir, what's your order? Is it the usual?" she asked

Kagami smiled and nodded "Yeah oh, but times two" he said

The lady's eyes widen as she gasped "That's a lot sir, are you sure you can eat all that?"

"It's Christmas and yeah, I can" he said

The lady just chuckled and started typing his order in the cashier and do her job, she looked towards Kagami "Are you willing to wait for about 20 minutes sir?" she asked

"Oh, that's alright" Kagami nodded "Just make it quick if you can"

After paying, Kagami walked towards the tables and looked around for a place to sit. While looking around, he was surprised to see Kuroko sitting on their usual seat with Nigou next to him and his Vanilla shake over his table. He was looking outside the road and watches the people and cars passed by.

Kagami raised a brow "Kuroko? Why is he here? I thought he's having dinner with his parents?" he mumbled as he started walking towards Kuroko but stopped midway when he noticed Kuroko's expression. It's different from his usual deadpan expression, and it's the first time he saw Kuroko like that, his eyes…..their filled with…

"_Sadness…"_ Kagami said in his thoughts as he saw Kuroko let out a sigh before he patted Nigou's head. He looked up and spotted Kagami which made the bluenette shocked

"K-Kagami-kun?" his eyes widen with his mouth gapped

Kagami blinked at his reaction and just scratched his head "Y-Yo" he said walking and sitting in front of Kuroko "What are you doing here?" he asked

"That should be my line"

Kagami grumbled silently "Ugh…Well, I forgot to buy Maji Burgers on my home since Mom called saying to hurry up because they're already online in Skype so I did, but that's why I forgot to buy burgers" he said

"Oh, so you're already finished talking with your parents?"

"Yeah, we finished early since Dad and Mom got work to do so….yeah that's that" he said and faced Kuroko "So? How 'bout you? Why're you here?"

Kagami managed to caught the brief sad expression on Kuroko's face before he forced a smile "Same as you, my parents are suddenly assigned to Kyoto so they can't spend Christmas with me, as for my Grandma, Mom said she visited Grandpa's grave in our hometown so, I'm totally alone" he said

Kagami can only mumble a short "I see…" before he turned silent looking at Kuroko who was petting Nigou

Then something hit him "By the way Kuroko, what's your Mom and Dad's work?"

"They're Call Center Agents specializing in Pharmacy Benefits and they were probably asked to fill in some empty spots in Kyoto that's why they couldn't spend Christmas with me….._again_" he let out a sigh "even this year"

Kagami frowned "Eh? What do you mean "again"? Are you saying that this happened even last year?" he asked in disbelief

Kuroko can only nod "Hai…."

"You've got to be kidding me…." Kagami's eyes widen as he stared at Kuroko in shock

His shadow looked at him wearing a sad expression "But it's the truth, ever since they started working when I was 13 I've been alone every Christmas. I know that they had to work hard so that we can live a normal life and provide our needs, but despite that…..even if we have enough money, for me it's not, because we're not complete, we hardly have time to spend to each other…" his head hung down "It's…..sad…"

Kagami was still shocked hearing Kuroko's story _"I know I'm not spending time with my parents now but we always spend Christmas together everytime, this year's just an exception…but to not spend time always….m-man, how cruel" _

Then Kagami stared at Kuroko with pained eyes, pitying Kuroko who is always experiencing cruel stuff, honestly, why does it have to be Kuroko? Why is he always alone?...

"My parents said that I should just call the others and ask them to spend Christmas with them, but they're also busy and have their own lives, I can't be selfish and think of myself always…..so I'm all alone" he just clenched his fist "I-I….can't explain how I'm feeling anymore, I'm sad and that's that" he said

"Kuroko….." Kagami mumbled

BA-THUMP! BA-THUMP!

"_Eh?"_ Kagami blinked

BA-THUMP! BA-THUMP!

"_Wait? Is that me?"_ Kagami blinked again as he clutched his chest where his heart is and feel it and it was indeed beating _"Why?"_ he asked himself

Then when he glanced at Kuroko, he suddenly had the need to protect him and don't want to see him sad, it suddenly pains him very much to see him wearing such an expression which he's not used to seeing, it's better if he's always blank than sad…

"Kuroko….." Kagami mumbled before he leaned forwards and placed his hand over Kuroko's pale ones surprising the smaller boy

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko immediately turn red and looked at Kagami with questioning eyes "W-What are you doing?" he asked

Kagami was also blushing at what he is doing; he's actually embarrassed but likes what he's doing. He just shook his head _"Comforting Kuroko is important for now!"_ he screamed inside his mind

"Uhh…I was just wondering if you want to—"

RIIIIIIING! RIIIING!

Kagami's phone suddenly vibrated and ring. This made him twitched _"UGH! I'm busy here!"_ he picked out his cell before he looked at Kuroko "Sorry Kuroko, wait here, just a phone call" he said before he ran out

Kuroko stared at his hand "…" he just remained silent and caressed it with his other hand and then, pink dusted his cheeks "His hand…..so warm…" he mumbled

* * *

~.~

Kagami pressed the answer button and put his cell on his ear "Hello?"

"_Hello Taiga, Merry Christmas"_

"Tatsuya!" Kagami's eyes widen "Merry Christmas too" he smiled

"_Yeah, so how's it been for you?"_

"Well, I guess I'm still sore all over you know, since the match against Akashi was so tiring as hell not to mention the pressure"

He heard Himuro chuckle "_I see, oh by the way, Alex called earlier and she also greeted me"_

"Hehe, yeah, that idiot also called me earlier, saying she's sorry that she had to go home immediately, but she really misses her family"

"_So, how are you celebrating now?"_

"Oh, well, I plan to eat lots of Maji Burgers. I also cooked some foods and chatted with Mom and Dad on Skype. How about you?"

"_I'm currently here on Atsushi's house with his family. Actually, it was Atsushi who insisted to join them since I'm living alone, makes sense since it would really be lonely"_

"—_Muro-chin who are you talking to~?"_ Murasakibara's voice asked

"_Oh, it's Taiga, I'm just greeting him. Why?"_

"_Oh, can I talk to him?"_

"_Yes, you can"_

"_Yaaay~!" _Murasakibara's voice cheered lazily

Kagami twitched "Ugh? Why does he want to talk with me?"

"_Hello? Kaga-chin?"_

"U-Uh yeah! H-Hi Murasakibara"

"_Hello~ Oh, and Merry Christmas to you"_

Kagami sweat dropped "M-Merry Christmas"

"_By the way Kaga-chin, is Kuro-chin with you?"_

"You mean Kuroko? Ah—yeah, he's inside Maji Burger"

"_Really? That's good~"_

"Huh? Why?"

"_Well….."_

Murasakibara turned silent for a while which made Kagami wonder _"Murasakibara? Something wrong?"_

"_Ah? Is he alone?"_

"Hmm? Yeah, before I accidentally meet him here in Maji, why?"

"_I see…I don't know if Kuro-chin told you this but—"_

"Yeah, I know. He's always alone in Christmas because of his parents' work"

"_Kaga-chin how did you know? Are you a stalker~? Wow, you must really love Kuro-chin that much~"_

Kagami exploded and turned red "WHAT?! I'm not a stalker! WHY DID YOU SUDDENLY JUMPED TO THAT CONCLUSION?!"

"_Aaaahhhhh….because you like Kuro-chin?"_

"Agh! Mou!" he sighed "Geez, he told me idiot! Actually, he's very lonely now "

Then, he heard Murasakibara sigh "_Just as I thought…Then Kaga-chin, do me a favor"_

"Huh? What is it?"

"_Can you please take Kuro-chin with you? Spend the Christmas with him, you're his partner right?"_

Kagami's eyes widened, shocked that Murasakibara was asking for a favor and sounds like he was pleading.

"_Please make him happy in our place, we can't spend time with him now, because we are so far away now from each other…..so please…."_

Kagami was silent before he grinned "Heh, no need to tell me that, I promise to make him happy, not just happy, but veeeery happy than how happy you made him"

Murasakibara sighed _"You're really full of yourself, as always" _then he heard him chuckle "_Thank you then, I'll keep that in mind so do that"_

Kagami nodded "Aaahh, you bet"

"_Oh, and another favor"_

"Hah? Again?"

"_If you want to make Kuro-chin even happier, cook him something that has milk on it since he likes milk very much"_

Kagami looked up while thinking "Something with milk huh?..." he mumbled

"_Yeah, although, I wonder why he never grow an inch even though he drinks a lot of milkshakes…..Hmmmm…."_

Kagami chuckled "Hahaha, if Kuroko hear you, he might get angry"

Murasakibara also chuckled _"I know. So….that's all I have to say. Keep yer promise okay~?"_

"Yeah, I will"

"_That's all, Merry Christmas again~ Oh, send Kuro-chin my regards. Muro-chin, here you go"_

"_Ah, hello Taiga? I guess I should say goodbye also"_

"Oh, okay. Have fun there"

"_Yeah, you too—oh, Atsushi's Mom is calling, bye now"_

"Okay, take care"

"_You too"_ then Himuro hung up

"Heh" Kagami closed his cell and stuffed it in his pocket before he walked back inside

He sat back but this time, next to Kuroko "Yo"

"Who was that?" Kuroko asked

"Oh, it's Tatsuya and Murasakibara"

At the mention of his old teammate, Kuroko's eyes widen a bit "Murasakibara-kun? What did you talked about?"

Kagami shook his head "It's nothing, he just greet me and that's that"

"I see….."

"Oh, by the way, Murasakibara said Merry Christmas to you"

Kuroko blinked and smiled "I wish I can tell him that too"

Then Kagami faced Kuroko again wearing a serious expression "Kuroko" he said placing his hand over Kuroko's again and catching the teen's attention

"Yes?"

Kagami's eyes soften "Back to the topic earlier….u-uh" his cheeks turned red "W-Would you…..like to spend Christmas with me?" he asked slightly nervous

Kuroko's eyes widen "E-Eh?..."

Kagami's blush deepens "W-Well…..We're both alone so we should spend it together" he said looking away and rubbing his neck "If you don't want to then…it's okay…." He mumbled turning sad at the thought of getting rejected

"…" No answer

Kagami frowned and looked back at Kuroko "H-Hey—Guaaah!" he jerked back in surprise "K-Kuroko?!"

The sight before him is very shocking, Kuroko was smiling, blushing and with twinkled eyes looking towards him, he's smile right now is different.

"H-Hai!" he said as his eyes twinkled "Hai! I would be very delighted!" he said smiling even more

Kagami can't help but blush "C-Cute" he mumbled to himself covering his mouth trying to hide his embarrassment

"I'm so excited, what should we do Kagami-kun? Should we watch a movie? What should we cook? Oh, you probably cooked something already so I guess it's a NO, should I bring something? Yes, that would be it!—" Then Kuroko continued blabbing with his eyes no longer filled with sadness but happiness and Kagami can't help but smile

His light just patted him on his head and ruffled his hair and just grinned

All of a sudden, two waiters arrived, each holding a tray with two huge bags on it "Excuse me sir, you ordered 54 plain burgers right? here's your order" one of them said before they placed the trays on the table, then they both bowed "Thank you for ordering and Merry Christmas!" then they walked away.

Kagami grins excitedly checking each of the plastic and enjoyed it's delicious smell "Hmm…How I wanted to eat many of this!" he laughed before he closed it

Kuroko stared towards his light with pure distaste "Kagami-kun…Why did you ordered so many?"

"I-I can't help it! I just love Maji Burgers!" he said but his face full of embarrassment

Then they both just laughed

*whine*

"Eh?" they both looked at each other in wonder

"What's that?" Kagami raised a brow "It sounded nearby"

Kuroko looked down and gasped "Nigou!"

"Eh? Kagami also looked down "GUAAAAH!" he screamed in shock

*whine*

Nigou was between their thighs almost to the point of getting squeezed flat

Kuroko suddenly pushed Kagami away so hard that made Kagami fell from his seat "UWAGH! THAT HURTS KUROKO!" he shouted

The bluenette didn't pay attention to him and just brought Nigou on his arms and started massaging his body "Poor Nigou…"

"O-Oi!"

Kuroko glanced at him "You're so mean Kagami-kun, how can you do that to Nigou?" Kuroko said as he and Nigou looked at him with the same expression

Kagami blushed "D-Don't look at me with the same eyes dammit!" he said as he avoided Kuroko and Nigou's combination stare and sat back on the chair, but the two continued staring at him that made Kagami uncomfortable and looked back at them trying his very best to resist their cuteness

"O-Oi, s-stop staring at me" he said

Kuroko stopped staring and patted Nigou's head "That's enough Nigou" he chuckled as Nigou nuzzled his hand and rested on his lap making him smile

Then suddenly, Kagami remembered something

"_If you want to make Kuro-chin even happier, cook him something that has milk on it since he likes milk very much"_

"_Something with Milk huh?...This is hard, what food with milk can I cook? Hmmm…"_ he said thinking to himself before he looked at Kuroko "Naa, Kuroko"

"Hai?"

"What type of food do you usually eat—aside from Milkshakes of course" he said very quickly before Kuroko can reply it since he know the boy very well

"Let me see….I eat Cakes too"

"_Cake? Hmm….No, that's too light I need something heavy and healthy"_

"And I also eat Heavy Foods like, sushi and Okonomiyaki but most of it are my Mom's cooking"

"_Hmmm…Heavy food with milk huh, damn this is so hard?"_ Kagami said as his brows narrowed as he think deeply

"Oh, I also eat Pasta too" Kuroko said "Like Spaghetti, well, that's the only pasta I eat" he said

"Pasta huh…Wait—I have an idea!" Kagami's face beamed "I know what I should cook for him! Carbonara! Since it uses cream and there's milk creams too so that will do!" he said as he mumbled a silent "Yosh!" before he looked at Kuroko who tilted his head in question

"What's wrong Kagami-kun?"

Kagami shook his head "Nothing, c'mon, let's go to my apartment but, we're gonna buy something in the Convenience Store first okay?"

"Okay"

* * *

~.~

"Aggh…..We're home" Kagami mumbled switching the lights on as they walked inside his apartment putting down all the plastics he was holding over his table and some under it except for one

He looked towards Kuroko who was sitting on the ground in front of the table and looking at him "Make yourself at home Kuroko, sorry that it's quite messy but I cleaned up a little before I left earlier but I guess" he looked around "There's still some things scattered there huh?" he mumbled

Kuroko looked around Kagami house, there were some food remnants on the floor, basketball magazines on the ground near the walls, shoes with socks on its hole near the sofa and some plates on the table. His laptop is also places on the sofa and is still flipped open, seems to be used earlier. There are also some food wrappers under the sofa and in some places too "How should I say this…..it's still quite messy" he said

Kagami sighed and scratched his head "S-Sorry, I'm not really good at cleaning you know" he said

But, Kuroko just smiled at him and shook his head "No, it's okay. I don't mind" he said

"I see….." Kagami looked at Kuroko before he pointed towards his kitchen "Well then, I will be just there over the kitchen cooking this—" he lifted the plastic he was holding

"Oh" Kuroko then slowly stood up "Then, I will help too" he said

"No, you don't need to"

"Eh? Why?"

"You're my guess and I must treat you specially here" he mumbled

Kuroko's eyes widen before he chuckled

Kagami blushed "W-What's with that chuckle?"

"You're too honest Kagami-kun, but you know you can't win against me right?"

Kagami groaned "Ugh, I know, I know. But This is actually a surprise for you so can you just wait for it?"

"Hmmm?..."

"Please?" Kagami said leaving his pride aside

Kuroko smiled "Okay then, but I'll clean here so that I can do something" he said

Kagami's eyes widen "E-Eh?! You don't need to! T-This is my house so it's my responsibility!" he said

"Haha, Kagami you're full of excuses. There's no need to worry, I'll do this as a thank you gift for letting me spend Christmas with you"

"Kuroko…"

"Oh by the way" Kuroko looked at him "What are you gonna cook Kagami-kun?"

"Eh? Uhh….." Kagami looked down towards the plastic he was holding "It's secret?"

"Really?"

Kagami nodded

Kuroko eyed him for a moment before he stepped back "Okay then, take your time" then he started cleaning by picking up the food wrappers and compiling them in one place.

He just stared towards his shadow before he blushed when he thought something _"Kuroko can be a good wife….."_ he shook his head before he walked towards the kitchen. Then he placed the plastic over the counter and picked out its contents

He then picked out a knife and a chopping board before he rolled up his sleeves "Here we go…"

* * *

~.~

Kagami was still busy chopping the ingredients and on his last ingredient while Kuroko was also busy cleaning Kagami's house and his almost finished on cleaning.

"…Ngh!" Kagami grunted as he wiped some sweat from his forehead and couldn't help but laugh "_Why am I even working hard for that Kuroko?"_ he asked himself "Why?" really?" he mumbled

"Kagami-kun? Is something wrong?" Kuroko's voice asked all of a sudden startling Kagami

"UWAAAGH!" Kagami jerked in surprise and accidentally sliced his finger "ITTE!" he cried in pain gripping his finger where blood is already seeping through

"Kagami-kun!" Kuroko's eyes widen as he quickly took Kagami's finger and inserted it inside his mouth

Kagami's body tensed as he turned red at his shadow's action "W-Wha?!"

He gets red even more when he felt Kuroko sucking his finger—rather his blood away "A-Agh…Kuroko? It's okay now…." He said _"STOP YOU IDIOT! I'm GETTING KINDA AROUSED HERE AND I DON'T KNOW WHY!"_ he yelled inside his mind

Kuroko did as he was told and pulled back wiping his saliva "I'm sorry."

Kagami's red-ness reached another level because of Kuroko's action earlier "K-Kuh!" he covered his lips with his hands trying to hide his red face

Kuroko looked at him looking very guilty "I'm very sorry Kagami-kun, I surprised you while you were chopping and then got wounded" he said "I'm really sorry"

"I-It's okay…" Kagami said still red

"Does it hurt?"

Kagamo shook his head "Nah, this is just a cut, no need to worry" he said as he looked at his cut and there's still blood coming out, then he put it on his mouth sucking

"A-Ah!" Kuroko gasped

Kagami raised a brow "Hmm?"

"T-That's…" Kuroko pointed quite shakily at him

Kagami wondered what Kuroko was pointing at and then, he suddenly froze "Eh?..."

His finger was in his mouth, it has a cut but before that, Kuroko put it inside his mouth first so it's has Kuroko's saliva…..so that means

"_GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! INDIRECT KISS!"_ Kagami jaw dropped as he quickly pulled his finger away. He went to the sink and opened the faucet and let the water run through his finger.

Both of them are still silent and the only sound they can hear is the running water

"Nee, Kagami-kun?"

"Y-Yes?"

"T-That was a….."

Kagami nodded and turned away his flushed face "Y-Yeah, an indirect kiss…"

"I-I see….." Kuroko said as he touched his lips

"Naa. Kuroko?"

"Yes?"

"Have you been kissed before?"

Kuroko's eyes widen as he was caught off guard and looked away "Why did it become about me?"

Kagami looked back and seemed surprised "S-Sorry"

"It's fine but the answer to your question is….."

Kagami closed his eyes _"For some reason, why am I getting nervous?"_

"No"

"Eh?"

"I said No"

Kagami blinked "Oh…EH?! REALLY?!"

"Hai"

Kagami sighed in relief and suddenly frowned _"What? Did I just get relieved that he hasn't been kissed yet?!" _

The bluenette tilted his head in question "What's the matter Kagami-kun? Are you glad?"

"Heehe, I don't even know myself….." Kagami mumbled

"….." Kuroko stayed silent before he looked at Kagami "Well then, I will be continuing what I'm doing" he said walking away "Please wash you wound so that it won't get infected" he said

"Yeah" Kagami did as he was told and started scrubbing the cut with soap and winced since it stings."What do you want to do Kuroko?"

"Oh, I'm still not done cleaning yet, I was just checking on you earlier so…I'm sorry that you got wounded. Would you like me to buy a band-aid?" he asked looking very worried

"Ah—No! It's not deep so it's no big deal"

"But—"

Kagami put a finger on his mouth silencing him and he just blinked in return

"When I said it's okay, it's okay. Don't worry about and I don't blame you. No more talking and no more buts! Period!" he said

Kuroko blinked once more before he smiled "I see….I guess I can't win over you over this matter huh….."

"Hmm-mph!" Kagami nodded triumphantly

Kuroko let out a chuckle "Well then, I should probably continue cleaning"

"Ah-Wait Kuroko" Kagami said putiing a hand on Kuroko's arm but quickly pulled away

"Yes?"

Kagami looked away "I-I was just wondering why are you so hooked up on cleaning my place?"

"Oh, about that?" Kuroko stared at Kagami "That's because you're place is dirty and it's not good to eat with your surroundings dirty"

*Twitch*

"Oi, that pisses me off"

"That was a joke"

"EH?!"

Kuroko laughed and looked away "Well, it's quite true but my real reason is…out of gratitude" he said

"I see…" before he smiled "Yosh! Then I'll make this delicious then!"

Kuroko nodded "Please do" and walked away

Kagami looked towards the ingredients "I guess I should start boiling the pasta"

* * *

~.~

"IT'S FINISHED!" Kagami shouted in glee as he grinned at what he cooked

Kuroko looked back and smiled "Oh? You're done Kagami-kun?" he said with twinkling eyes

"Yeah! Oh, you can sit now Kuroko and rest while I set our Christmas Feast or what they called "Noche Buena(1) in other countries" he said as he started taking out plates and cups and started re-heating some foods he had taken out from the refrigerator

Kuroko tilted his head in confusion "N-Noche Bu—eh?"

"Noche Buena, Kuroko. It's a Spanish word that means "Christmas Eve"

He looked in awe at Kagami "That's amazing Kagami-kun, you can say a Spanish word that easily without having a hard time" he said slightly nodding in agreement to himself

Kagami blushed "W-Well….t-that's…..Thanks then" he said slightly blushing but good thing he was under the counter getting some plates so that Kuroko won't see him

"What are your other foods Kagami-kun?" Kuroko stood up walking towards Kagami

Kagami stood up and looked at Kurokko "Oh, there's a Ham, some big bento boxes I bought on the way home, a Chocolate Cake and uhh…..those Maji Burgers" he said quite embarrassed

"Oh…." Kuroko said as he looked at the food Kagami took out from the fridge

"I'll just heat these up so you can wait there if you want"

Kuroko shook his head "No, it's okay. I'll help you here, it's nice being with Kagami-kun after all" he smiled "So I'm really happy that I got to spend Christmas with you"

"Uwagh!" Kagami gasped all of a sudden and turns red "Y-You!"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"_This guy…Did he realized that he was showing signs of love?! Or he's doing it unconsciously?! That idiot!"_ he sighed and just shook his head "N-Nothing…..Thanks by the way….." he said before he reached out to Kuroko and smiled evilly, but very briefly "_Hehehe….Time for revenge_!"

He puts his hand over Kuroko's head and patted him that caught Kuroko off guard but closed his eyes at the sudden warmth "So warm…." He mumbled

"N-Ngh?!" Kagami's eyes widen as finds Kuroko's expression very tempting because of how vulnerable he was _"T-This guy…..!"_ Kagami covered his mouth but still patting Kuroko _"D-Damn…..Control yourself Kagami!" _he yelled inside his mind and opened his eyes to see Kuroko smiling comfortably

"_That's it"_

Kagami moves his hand behind Kuroko's head and pulled him to his chest before he pressed his lips to Kuroko's lips

Kuroko's eyes shot wide open at the kiss and saw Kagami looking at him warmly before they closed and Kagami pushed his lips even more, encircling his hand around Kuroko's waist which made Kuroko even more surprised. But eventually, he hugged Kagami's back and responded to the kiss which made Kagami surprised this time but shrugged it off and enjoyed their gentle kiss.

Kagami pulled away from Kuroko with saliva connected from their mouths which were eventually separated. Both were quite shocked and blushing but pleased at the same time

"K-Kagami-kun?" Kuroko blushed

"I-I can't help it okay?! You're too damn cute and so tempting so yeah! I kissed you!" he said getting redder as he continued

Then he heard Kuroko chuckle "But Kagami-kun, you're much cuter like now" he said smiling at Kagami

"S-Shut it!"

But Kagami's eyes widen when Kuroko suddenly hugged him very tight "Kagami-kun….."

"Kuroko?" Kagami looked down at Kuroko who was blushing furiously

"Tell me…why did you kissed me?"

"It's because you're too cute—"

"No, do you….have feelings for me?" he asked looking at Kagami's eyes

"Kuroko….." Kagami stared at him in dazed and lost because of those beautiful eyes but shook his head and hugged Kuroko very tightly "Yeah, I do" he mumbled on Kuroko's ear

Kuroko's eyes widen before tears trickled down from his eyes as he hugged Kagami very tightly and cried on his chest "I-I like you too…"

Kagami smiled "I like you more" Then he hold Kuroko's chin and planted another kiss

* * *

~.~

"After that, Kagami-kun continued kissing me and this time, his inserting his tongue in mine and it turned to a heated kiss if it hadn't been for the loud beep of the toaster Kagami-kun wouldn't stop a-and…-" he blushed "It might have turned into more" he mumbled

Izuki laughed as he patted Kuroko's shoulder

They were currently on practice sitting on the bench, resting, while the others continued practicing

"I'm surprised that, that's what only took for you two to be together huh?...But, you're love confession sure is cute Kuroko! And that would be the greatest Christmas gift ever" he smiled

"Hai" Kuroko also smiled "To be granted a loving, strong, caring, handsome, funny, sometimes annoying, and gentle lover on Christmas Day" he said

"Hahaha! You really enumerated it all huh? You really must be feeling too much bliss huh?"

"Of course, life's been going on finely for me, winning the Winter Cup, achieving my goal and having a lover…."

Izuki looked at their teammates "Yeah…..Oh, then after that? What happened? How did you spent the holidays?" he asked

Kuroko glanced at Kagami "Kagami-kun let me stay in his house during the holidays since my parents won't be home until then. I think it was a nice set up since I get to spend the New Year with Kagami-kun….." he said smiling very brightly

Izuki's eyes widen "Whoa…..that's quite romantic"

"Not only that, I have a new favorite food"

"And what is that?"

"It's called Carbonara"

"Oh! I know that, it's a pasta but the cream is milk right?"

Kuroko nodded "Hai! And Kagami-kun made it especially for me" he said smiling

"Well, happy to hear that you have another favorite aside from milkshakes" Izuki snickered

Kuroko nodded looked at Izuki "How about you, Izuki-senpai? How did you spend your Christmas with Kiyoshi-senpai?" Kuroko asked

Izuki flinched "U-Uh well…"

Kuroko raised a brow in question

~.~

Kagami gasped "Ehhh?! Kiyoshi-senpai! You did "that" with Izuki-senpai?!" he yelled but enough for the two of them to only hear

"K-Kagami…not so loud" Kiyoshi laughed as he scratched his cheek embarrassingly, pink dusting his cheeks "Maa…Yeah"

"You're kidding me!" Kagami said, still in pure disbelief

The two are currently practicing shooting and stood in front of the basket with a basket of balls in the middle of the two.

"W-Why did it came to that?! Me and Kuroko only kissed!" he said blushing in embarrassment imagining Kiyoshi and Izuki doing…you know

"Ehehe, I kind of drink a little sake because grandpa forced me too so I guess….that lit up fire inside me and then it happened….while we were sleeping, I got turned on by the situation and yeah…..I kind of initiated it"

"And how did senpai reacted to it?" Kagami asked raising a brow

"Well…You may not know it, but Izuki's the submissive type so how should I say this? He just went with the flow and let me do the rest? Yeah, that's it" he said

Kagami stared in awe towards Kiyoshi "Wow…..You're so lucky senpai, I hope I can do that to Kuroko also" he sighed "But knowing Kuroko he's not the submissive, I might get a jab so…..nevermind" he said

Kiyoshi laughed "Maa, Maa. You know Kagami, doing that means that you're both willing to, so I know someday you two will" he said encouraging his kouhai "Give him some time"

"I hope so…."

Then Kagami inched closer to Kiyoshi "S-So….Kiyoshi-senpai…how was it?" he mumbled

Kiyoshi blinked "Huh?"

Pink dusted Kagami's cheeks and gulped "Y-You know…..t-that!" he hissed

Kiyoshi blushed "O-Oh…What's this Kagami? I thought American people experienced that at an early age? Or I was wrong?" he asked

"For your information, NO! I only experienced kiss not that! Plus, I swear that I will only do that with the one I love which is Kuroko!" he said

"Wow, you're so loyal to Kuroko huh?" Kiyoshi chuckled

"Heh! Of course! I love him!" he said while grinning glancing towards Kuroko who was happily chatting with a blushing Izuki

Kiyoshi also looked at his lover "Yeah, I also love Izuki….." then Kiyoshi turned serious "Well. It's like this….." he leaned closer to Kagami's ear and started whispering something

*whisper* *whisper* *whisper*

Kagami turns red every second as it gets long

"It's…good!...position…kinda embara…..but super…." Kiyoshi continued, not noticing how Kagami looked each word and just continued running his mouth

~.~

Izuki and Kuroko noticed that their lovers are whispering to each other and blinked in question "Eh?"

"I wonder what those two are talking about?..." Kuroko tilted his head

"Nevermind that, why are they whispering to each other and why is Kagami getting red?"

Kuroko shrugged "Who knows?"

They both just sighed and looked at each other "Shall we go to those idiots?" Izuki asked

"Hai" Kuroko nodded

Izuki stopped but paused for the moment "Oh by the way" he looked back to Kuroko who was just about to stand up "Kuroko?"

"Yes?"

"How's Christmas this year for you?"

Kuroko's eyes widen before he smiled genuinely and replied

"It was…"

~.~

**1. Noche Buena means "Christmas Eve" yeah, that's how we call Christmas Eve here in Philippines so I hope you don't mind!**

**So, I'll leave it to your imaginations on what will be Kuroko's reply to Izuki**

**There! Gosh! This is sooooooooo~! Embarrassing! I published it after Christmas and I planned to publish it on Christmas! Originally, this should be two chapters with the other telling how Izuki and Kiyoshi spent their Christmas, but since there's no time and Christmas is finally over, I guess we'll have to wait for next year and I swear! I will make a Christmas fic and published it during Christmas!**

**Mwuahahaha!**

**Nevermind…I'm happy that I completed another fic and oh! Now that I can remember, this will be my first one-shot for 2014!**

**Banzai~!**

**Hooray!**

**I hope you will be happy reading this!**

**Again, a prosperous 2014 to you all !**

**Till again~!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! SINCE YOUR REVIEWS WILL BE MY FIRST REVIEWS FOR 2014!**


End file.
